The present invention relates to a hat made from aluminum cans and the method of preparation thereof.
Many beverages are packaged in 12 ounce cans of aluminum. Graphics of all kinds are printed on the cans and are frequently of bright colors and interesting designs. Although used beverage cans are recycled in order to reuse the aluminum, many people enjoy displaying a favorite brand as a collector's item or a novelty item.
Wearing apparel, particularly hats, is used to exhibit brand loyalty and flashy designs. Hats have been long standing objects of means for displaying individuality and style. Thus it is desirable to create a new use for these decorated aluminum cans by manufacturing stylish hats displaying the colorful graphics.